charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Elders
The is a magical tome located in the Command Center. It is written in the language of the Elders and contains powerful magic, and as such, is enchanted to prevent anyone with demon blood from even touching it. History At an unknown time, the Elders created the Command Center, and the Book of Elders, as a safe haven for Elders in case there was sufficient need. The book was kept in the Center. In October 2019, when the Book of Shadows was destroyed by Harry Greenwood's Darklighter, the Charmed Ones fled through a portal to the Command Center, where they found the Book of Elders. As no one else knew how to read the language the book was in, Mel, Maggie and Macy were unable to translate the book. According to Harry Greenwood, the Book of Elders contains answers to how the Charmed Ones can regain their powers. Mel took to trying to decipher the book, which led her and Harry to travel to the Astral Plane in an attempt to ask the Sentinel how to get their powers back. The Sentinel first gave them a test to see if they were worthy of reading the book, reasoning that it contains powerful, old, and dangerous magic, before handing Mel a looking-glass shaped like a scarab to help her translate the book's writing. Harry used the cipher to translate the book, but found that while it helped translate the lettering to make it legible for non-Elders, the book's content would translate into other languages, such as Latin and Sumerian. He did, however, find a page detailing about Whitelighters, and how their creation came at a great cost. There was also a word with a letter he had trouble figuring out, so asked Maggie for her opinion. Maggie saw it was an 'E', making the word Harry was trying to decipher 'Tessera' - Latin for 'Password'. Upon saying the word, the book conjured a spider that led Harry and Maggie to a magical safe hidden behind a cabinet. Inside the safe was a set of documents and a magical driver's license that changed to show the holder's picture. Looking through the documents led to Harry travelling to the Tulipe Institute, and finding Helen McGantry, the first Whitelighter. The book, however, was written in a way that made it difficult for Whitelighters to read certain entries. Abigael theorized that this was done purposefully by the Elders to prevent Whitelighters from finding out about their darker selves, the Darklighters. The Book of Elders contained a spell that could reveal any trace of magic in a being. Macy, Maggie, and Harry used this spell, the book, and the cypher to figure out why Jordan Chase's ring was able to give Maggie her new power, and in the process discovered he was cursed by a dying witch. Macy and Harry later managed to steal Jordan's ring, with Macy distracting him by claiming to want to spar, while Harry used a cloning serum, which he had also found in the Book of Elders, to create a convincing duplicate of the ring. Macy used an Essence Extraction Spell on the ring to reveal the most important moment in its history, which showed her and Harry that Jordan's ancestor, Lawrence Mortimer Chase, condemned a witch to death, and was cursed by her to "wither five by five", along with every male in his bloodline - no male in the Chase family can live longer than twenty-five years. Harry, Mel, and Macy later consulted the book in order to work out a way to allow Mel to literally become a fly on the wall in order to spy on Parker, who she did not trust after his proposal to Maggie. They did find a spell, but when it was discovered it was actually a curse, Harry was against it. Mel insisted, as it was their only method, and Macy agreed. The book gave directions on how to cast the spell, and how to reverse it - self-reflection; to realise an inner truth - which allowed Mel to successfully spy on Parker and find out Godric, Parker's right-hand demon, had initated the massacre of the Sacred Grove. However, when trying to explain this to Maggie, Mel was kicked out of the wedding, and had to return to the Command Center as a result. While Macy, Harry, and Abigael planned a way to get Maggie out of the wedding when it became clear that Parker was becoming mentally unstable, Mel discovered the roots of an upside-down tree in one of the Command Center's pillars, leaking a black sap. She searched through the Book of Elders, and theorized that the roots were that of a black amber tree, and would help her and her sisters regain their powers. While the black amber didn't restore her power of Temporal Manipulation, it did eventually awaken a new power, when she tried to freeze Parker out of instinct, and instead encased him in a sheet of ice; Harry stated the power was Molecular Manipulation. Cypher Due to the language that the Book of Elders was written in, it was unreadable without aid from the Elders. The Elders created a magical cypher, which they entrusted to the Sentinel for safekeeping. After a trial to test their intentions, the Sentinel gave Harry and Mel the cypher. They used the cypher to read the Book of Elders and subsequently discovered more information about Whitelighters, as well as other entries that helped them further. Powers and Abilities * Sensing: The Book of Elders is capable of sensing whether someone has demonic blood, and will repel those who do, regardless of their moral alignment. * Electrokinesis: To protect the book from falling in the wrong hands, the Elders enchanted the book to shock and repel anyone with demon blood that attempts to touch it. * Conjuration: The Book of Elders is capable of conjuring real versions of images depicted in its pages when certain words are spoken out loud. Gallery Book of Elders page.jpg|Unknown entry #1 Book of Elders page 2.jpg|Unknown entry #2 Astral Projection Tea entry.jpg|Astral Projection Tea entry Astral Projection Tea entry 2.jpg|Astral Projection Tea entry #2 The Sentinel mark.jpg|The Sentinel's mark Trivia * Much like the original Book of Shadows, the Book of Elders is able to protect itself from those it perceives as evil. Unlike the original book, the Book of Elders repels anyone with demon blood, instead of basing around their moral alignment. * According to Mel, while trying to decipher the book, the Book of Elders has one thousand pages. Category:Books Category:Magical Objects